365 Days of Klaroline
by AnaSimon
Summary: 365 days of Caroline and Klaus. This story of how they loved each other from "A" to "Z". Make sure that destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice.
1. Chapter 1

_**_**A/N: **_**_

_**English is not my native language, so let me know if something is not correct.**_

_**All human. Nothing supernatural. **_

_**This is completely AU.**_

* * *

><p><strong>«А<strong>**» — Awkward Moment**

* * *

><p><em>ZZ Ward - Blue Eyes Blind<em>

**1/365**

Caroline woke up with a terrible headache after a great evening at the bar. Turning on her side, she realized that she was not alone. Some stranger was lying with her on the couch, and what happened between them yesterday, it hardly needs to be explained.

She gently took her hand away from under men and got on to her feet and deftly pulled off the blanket, leaving the stranger completely without coverlet. Wrapped herself in a soft cloth, she tried to escape before his awakening, but the old flooring creaked and gave the fugitive.

"What is it?" he mumbled and took off her underwear from his face.

"It's my dignity," she blushed and snatched from his hands her thing. "You have to go."

"Better come back to me, and we will continue, the blue-eyed stranger," he put his hands in his head and looked at the girl.

"I'm serious! Go away!" Caroline tried to quickly get rid of random guy, burning with shame. "Today is my first day at work, so I better not be late."

The stranger reluctantly got up from the couch and took their pants and began to dress himself. Meanwhile, Caroline stood in front of him and stared at him and hoped that he disappear from her apartment as soon as possible. Her gaze was so piercing it made him smile.

"What do you do?" he wanted to know.

"Actually, I'm just an Intern at an advertising agency," she said. "Don't think that it's the job of my dreams... Do you know? We don't need to do it."

"Oh, we can do whatever you want," he hinted, buttoning the buttons on his shirt.

"I mean, that it's not necessary to pretend that we are interested in knowing more about the lives of each other," Caroline said and went to the bathroom. "Well, goodbye."

"By the way, I'm Klaus," he shouted.

"Caroline," she turned and let go of her fake smile.

"I'm pleased, Caroline," Klaus said with his velvet voice. He was in no hurry to leave her house.

"Goodbye, Klaus!" she said insistently and disappeared behind the door.

_A few hours after this…_

Shifting from one foot to another, Caroline regretted that she wore these terribly uncomfortable high-heeled shoes. Nervously adjusting her beige skirt, which tried to climb to her knees up, she finally noticed one's brightly polished shoes and lift up her eyes. Klaus stood in front of her.

"Are you following me?" she said and cursed quietly to herself.

"I thought the same."

"Look, let's leave the pleasantries until later," she suggested. "Could you tell me where I can find Mr. Mikaelson?

"He stands in front of you."

Caroline closed her eyes, as if it could save her from being shamed and humiliated in front of her boss. What is the chance that a random stranger in a bar would be her future boss? Cursing herself for all the sins, which she managed to make last night, Caroline was definitely sure that the internship year in this agency will be a very memorable event of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews. Your support means more to me than you can possibly know.**_

_**I'm a big fan of Grey's Anatomy, so one more drabble is a little bit based on this show. I hope you'll like it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>«B» — Big Desire<strong>

* * *

><p><em> Amphibious Zoo - Truth Is No (Dubstep Version)<em>

**2/365**

Standing in the elevator, Caroline prayed to God to never meet him. Ironically, just before the doors started to close, Klaus made it onto the elevator.

"Mr. Mikaelson," Caroline said frostily.

Nervously, she checked her hair, which was gathered into a bun shape at the back of the head.

"Mr. Mikaelson?" he raised his eyebrow, looking at the girl. "Yesterday it was Klaus when you gazed at my naked body, and now it's Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes. "We should pretend it never happened."

"What never happened? You didn't gaze at my perfect body or you didn't sleep with me last night?"

"There was nothing, okay?"

"So you took advantage of me?" Klaus was overly surprised.

"I didn't take!" Caroline replied.

"Wanna take advantage of me again?" he said darkly, turning to the girl.

"You're my boss, Mr. Mikaelson," Caroline took a step back and was stopped by a wall.

"Now I'm just a random guy in the elevator," Klaus walked closer to Caroline and drove her into a corner.

Anyway, there was nowhere to escape. They were alone in an enclosed space. They were alone with each other. There were neither boss nor subordinate. He really was just a random guy in the elevator like a stranger in the bar.

Klaus pulled her face to himself, breaking an invisible wall between them. Caroline stared at him for a second, dropped her folders and kissed him, dissolving into a passionate kiss.

He forcibly grabbed her waist and lifted her up. Caroline wrapped her legs around his body. She panted for breath. Klaus kissed her hungrily, attacking her lips and her neck. This passion has blinded the mind of her, so she didn't know that what they did was right or wrong.

They were completely absorbed by this passion until the elevator doors opened. Caroline instantly pulled away from Klaus and quickly crouched to pick up her folders. Klaus adjusted his shirt and proudly walk out of the elevator and shook hands with his colleagues who were expecting the elevator. Caroline ran away from there and didn't look in their face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry that I didn't update I was kinda busy.**_

_**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you'll like it!**_

_**Let me know if something is not correct.**_

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>**С****» — Caught in a Trap**

* * *

><p><strong>(8365)**

Caroline tried to find staples, when she met with Klaus again. She was successfully ignoring her feelings and calmly resisting his attempts to flirt with her... _until that day._

Going into the utility room, Caroline saw Klaus and rolled her eyes and pulled the door handle. The face of Klaus instantly turned pale, and using hand gestures he tried to tell Caroline about malfunction of the lock. When he forced himself to speak something, the door was slammed, and they were trapped.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"The door," he pointed at it. "It's broken."

"You say that I am stuck with you in this room?" she asked, nervously tugging at the door handle.

"Trust me, I'm not the worst company," Klaus convinced her. "That guy from the personnel office..."

"Ugh," she winced at the thought of him.

They laughed and after they had become silent. They stood in different corners of the room and looked at each other. After the elevator incident between them, they were excited. Now they were alone and were finally able to relax. Besides, they had to spend another few hours together, so there was nowhere to go.

"When will we get out of here?" going out in search of staples, said Caroline.

"Until someone opens the door from the opposite side, we're not going," he upset her.

"It sounds like we'll be here for a long time."

Caroline found staples on the top shelf. She reached for it and could not get it. Klaus immediately came to the rescue and pulled out a box of staples and gave it to Caroline, accidentally or intentionally touching her wrist. She held her breath, trying to hide the fact that his touch was like heroin in her veins. Unfortunately, Caroline never was a skilled liar. Klaus noticed her reaction and repeated his actions, this time he ran his fingers along her elbow. Gently touching, he ran his fingers over her velvet skin and forced her moaning of pleasure. Caroline closed her eyes and caught herself thinking of his powerful hands on her body. She wished that he took possession of her mind again.

Klaus stood behind her and pulled her hair to the other side, kissing her neck. His hand slid down her hips. She didn't know what next part of her body would be under his control, and she didn't want to stop the actions of her boss.

"Mr. Mikaelson, do you think that you slightly exceed your authority?" she asked.

"I haven't noticed that you were against it," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickled her skin.

He sharply turned her and her lips stayed near his, almost touching each other. Her heart palpitated with excitement. Caroline looked down and noticed that Klaus has already unbuttoned two buttons on her blouse. She gasped as his hand came to cup her breast through the fabric of her blouse. He suddenly ripped it. A spark instantly flashed in olive eyes of Klaus, in seconds turning into flame.

He grabbed Caroline and laid her on the wooden table. Klaus caught her lips on the move, drowning out her moans. Caroline took off his shirt and stared at his broad shoulders.

He pressed her lips apart and penetrated her mouth with his tongue, tasting her mouth hungrily. Caroline wrapped her legs around his body and ran her fingers through his hair.

Caroline pulled away from Klaus and bit her lower lip. There were no bounds to his desire.

The door handle suddenly turned, not even giving them a chance to cover their naked bodies. As a result, old lady caught them.

"Miss Forbes, I will wait for your report to the end of the day," Klaus strictly said, putting on his shirt, and instantly disappeared behind the door.

"I should... be doing... my report... right now," she shortly said, looking at the old woman and putting on her white blouse.

Leaving the utility room, Caroline tried to cool herself down after the incident. Despite the fact that they had managed to escape from the trap, Caroline had the feeling that she really got into trouble.


End file.
